The Magical Wolf
by Old Goat
Summary: This is the sequel to The Magical Rabbit (Zootopia & Teen Titans crossover). The rift that Mumbo Jumbo created can't be sealed without the wand. Merlin recruits John Constantine & Zatanna to seal the portal for good, of course Nick & Judy get dragged into the adventure. A couple characters from other stories also appear. Part 3,The Magical Fox is now posted Guardians/Zootopia Cross


**The Magical Wolf  
**

 _ **This is the sequel to The Magical Rabbit (Zootopia & Teen Titans crossover). The rift that Mumbo Jumbo created can't be sealed without the wand. Merlin recruits John Constantine and Zatanna to seal the portal for good, of course Nick and Judy get dragged into the adventure. A couple characters from other stories also appear. **_

_I don't own either Zootopia or Teen Titans and just wrote this for fun. Please forgive me Disney and DC Comics. A reminder that Zatanna's spells are backwards._

* * *

The House of Magic didn't like whatever was controlling it and instead of gently appearing in the meadow, it came into reality with a bone jarring crash that sent its occupants tumbling. "That was just peachy luv!" a thin brown haired human in a wrinkled trench coat said as his hand ran along the house's floor. "Let's see what's got you pissed." Throwing the front door open, John Constantine stepped out onto the porch ready to do battle. He stared in shock as he saw an old goat dressed in a tweed three piece suit standing in the field glaring at him.

"It took enough time for you to get here!" the goat snapped at him in perfect English. John started to answer, but the goat sighed, "I'm not talking to you human, I'm admonishing the house because she should know better."

"I wouldn't want to get in a scrap with her, if I was him!" a voice spoke as a ghost passed through the wall to join Constantine on the porch. "What's with the talking goat?"

"I can hear and see you ghost," the goat answered. "I am this reality's Merlin, keeper of the magic."

"Well mate, I'll guess you've dragged us here for a reason?" the human replied as he lit a cigarette.

"I need the wand," the goat answered. "The one that tore a hole in reality!"

"Well Zee has it locked up mate," Constantine answered. "She didn't want me to get my hands on it, so she cast a rather complicated spell around it and locked it up in a drawer."

"Then you'll have to go back and get her!" the goat huffed. "And I 'm not talking to you smokestack, I'll need your magic to help seal the portal until the ghost gets back with her."

"Who said I'm going to help?" Constantine chuckled. "It's not my problem geezer goat." Suddenly he found himself lying on the grass. Picking himself up and turning back towards the house, he asked, "Why the bloody hell did you push me Boston?"

"Wasn't me!" Boston Brand, also known as Deadman, objected. "I can't shove anyone in this form, it was the house!"

"Sure it was mate!" the human replied in an agitated voice as he walked towards the house's steps, only to find them disappearing before him. "Traitor!" he snapped at the house as it vanished with the ghost.

"Your friends have better sense then you do warlock," the goat chuckled. "Now, it's time to get to work." As Constantine began walking towards the portal that the goat had made, the goat snapped, "You can't go like that!"

"What…is my zipper down?" the human laughed.

"No, you're just too human!" the goat replied. "There are no humans here, so you'll have to become a mammal."

The wizard spoke a spell in an ancient language John didn't understand and suddenly he found himself looking up at the goat. "What did you change me into?"

"Something to match your personality," Merlin laughed. "A weasel!"

"A bloody weasel!" he protested. "I don't want to be a weasel! I'm more of a wolf then any other animal."

"Promise you'll help me?" the wizard asked as he leaned over and looked down at the smaller animal.

"Do I have a choice?" the weasel asked.

"Not really," the old goat answered and then he spoke some words in that same odd language.

Constantine grunted as he now looked slightly down at the goat. He reached with his grey furred paw into his jacket and pulled out a crumpled packet of cigarettes. "Much better," he sighed as he lit the cigarette and awkwardly puffed. Immediately he began hacking and exclaimed, "What did you do to me now?"

Stepping on the smoldering cigarette, the goat sighed, "You wanted to be a wolf, so you're a wolf. You now have a wolf's heightened sense of smell."

"Rubbish mate!" the wolf growled. "I've still got the craving for a smoke, but can't stand the stench. Let's get this over with so I can get back to being me." He stepped through the portal to find himself in a park and in front of him was a circle of grass roped off with plastic caution tape. Without thinking, he reached into his coat, pulled a cigarette, and lit it. Coughing, he flicked the cigarette away.

"Excuse me sir, but you'll need to pick that up and I'm going to gave to ticket you for littering," a voice spoke from behind him. He turned and looked down at a uniformed rabbit holding a ticket book and a standing next to her was a red fox. "Huh, even the fuzz are fuzzy here!" he chuckled.

"I need to see your papers please," the rabbit continued.

"What did I do luv?" he asked, while waving his paw. "That's a worm, not a cigarette butt."

The fox looked over and his ears flattened as he now saw a worm. "You're another one of them!" he stuttered. "A wizard, just like the vixen and the rabbit!"

"Now why would you say that mate?" Constantine asked with a grin on his muzzle. "Do I look dangerous to you?"

"Yeah, you do," the fox replied as his paw rested on his tranquilizer gun. "As my partner said, your papers please."

"Sorry mate left 'em in my other jacket," the wolf chuckled. "I've got work to do, so scurry off.".

"We're not going anywhere!" the rabbit snapped. "What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm the bloody gardener!" Constantine sighed. "So bugger off and let me get to work."

Suddenly there was a shimmering in the taped off area and a chewed up tennis ball landed at the rabbit's feet. She looked down at it and she began to ask, "Where did this…" Her question was cut off by barking as a black Labrador puppy burst out of the ground and with its tail wagging raced after the ball, behind him a followed a nervous looking Chihuahua. The puppy stopped and looked at the other animals with a look of curiosity before barking and making a beeline straight towards the fox. The Chihuahua, however began to snarl and yap at everyone.

"Gahhh!" Nick yelped as he began to draw his gun, but the puppy jumped on him with its front paws almost knocking the fox over. "Get it off of me!"

"It's just a bloody dog!" the wolf yelled. "A puppy and he won't hurt you! That other noisy bugger on the other hand might bite."

Seemingly in response to the wolf's comments the little dog yipped and yapped even louder. Judy looked at the noisy dog and asked that's a dog too?"

The puppy ran over and sniffed the nervous rabbit and then the wolf before returning to Nick. The fox tried to push it away as he asked, "What did you call it?"

"It's a dog and he likes you mate!" Constantine laughed as he picked up the ball. "They say their related to wolves, but I'm really not sure?"

"Hey stop that!" Nick yelled as the puppy sniffed his rear end. "That's not polite!"

"What are they really?" Judy asked. Her nose was twitching in frustration. "DOG is a naughty word for a wolf, not a very nice word." She frowned at the Chihuahua and added, "There's no way this…dog is related to you wolves. Why can't it talk and why can't it shut up!"

"Here boy!" the wolf called to the puppy. At the sight of the ball, the puppy ran towards him with its tail wagging and barking. "Fetch!" He tossed the ball into the taped of area and it and the puppy disappeared. Leaning down at the Chihuahua he growled and the little dog ran yelping after the puppy. "Now let me get to work sealing this portal!"

The wolf began to use a stick to scratch a circle and designs around the portal, before he began to weave a spell in the Latin language. "There that'll keep everyone out for now, at least until Zee gets here with the wand."

"Zee was the rabbit?" Judy asked.

"No, that was Raven," Constantine replied, he sighed as he looked at the carton of cigarettes in his paw. "I think she was a fox last time she was here."

Nick's ears perked when he heard this, but one look at the rabbit's scowl made his ears drop.

Looking at the rabbit and then the fox, Constantine couldn't help but grin before asking, "So what's up between you two?"

Judy slightly jumped when she heard the question, "Nothing we're just friends, why what have you heard."

The fox looked at her and quickly added, "Partners and friends, that's all!"

"Sure mate, just keep telling yourself that!" the wolf laughed. "I don't need a wolf's nose to know there's more going on."

"John, are you starting trouble again?" a voice said from behind them. The mammals turned to see a dark haired woman walk through a portal. She was wearing a tight blue tuxedo jacket, shorts with fishnet hose and on her head was a top hat. The fox and rabbit were startled not only by her sudden appearance, but by the way she looked. Nick cocked his head in that peculiar canine way and Judy's noise twitched.

"What is that thing?" the fox whispered to the rabbit. "It sure is furless, kind of like a huge naked mole rat but uglier!"

"Shhh!" Judy whispered back.

"You're a little out of uniform Zatanna," Constantine said as her gave the fox an annoyed look. "These blokes have never seen a human before."

"Oh dear, I forgot!" the human said. "Ekam em a xof!" She uttered as she changed into a shapely vixen. "I guess this is better and don't you say it John!"

"What's that Zee?" the wolf laughed. "Oh…you're really foxy today!"

"Lets get this over with, before I hurt you!" the vixen snapped. She reached into her top hat, pulled out the wand and handed it to the wolf. "You're better with Sealing Spells."

Constantine placed the wand into the center of the ring and cast his spell. There was a flash, like a bright light, and dust. Looking at the taped up area, he said, "There that seals it for good!"

"Not bad!" the vixen said as she walked around the circle, then tearing the tape she stepped into the center. "Not bad at all!" Suddenly she sank into the hole.

"Zee!" the wolf yelled as he launched himself at the portal. He scrambled around trying to cast a spell, but the vixen remained gone.

"What happened?" the rabbit asked as she joined him by the circle. "Where did she go?"

"It didn't seal itself, it just moved!" Constantine grumbled. "She's going to have to find her way back!"

The three mammals nervously waited for almost an hour before the vixen returned and there was a raccoon in an orange and black jumpsuit next to her holding a very big wicked looking gun. "You sure you can't stay sweetheart?" the raccoon asked. "It would be nice to have another friggin talking animal around."

"You know Rocket, that I'm not a real fox." Zatanna giggled.

"Yeah, but it was worth it just to see Starlord's look when you talked," the raccoon laughed.

"Say goodbye," she laughed as she kissed his cheek before she shoved him in back into the hole.

"Was that your new boyfriend?" Constantine asked. "Guess that explains why you didn't come immediately back!"

"Is the wolf jealous?" the vixen laughed ad she ran her paw along his cheek. "Actually, I ended up in the middle of a space war. So let's try this together."

They sat down together and Constantine began the spell again and just as he cast it, Zatanna chanted, "laes eht latrop!" There was a flash and a large pop.

"Sealed?" the vixen asked as the wolf walked into the circle.

"Tight as a drum!" the wolf replied. "Let's go home darling because I've had it with this place!"

As the vixen and wolf disappeared into another portal, Nick turned to Judy and said, "I'm glad their gone! Did you see how furless and ugly she was before she changed? What kind of ugly beast was she?"

The rabbit looked up at him with a devious smile and said, "They might have been ugly, but that raccoon was kind of attractive!" she laughed. Then looking at his face, she added, "But not as handsome as my fox!"

"You know you love me" Nick replied with a grin.

Judy put her paw to her muzzle and frowned, "Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do! "

He stood up and sighed, "I hope we never see either one of those two again. I would be nice to just have a nice normal day for once."

* * *

Merlin watched as the House of Mystery disappeared before he turned and made a portal. Stepping through it, the goat stood in front of a middle aged human in blue suite. He was wearing a pair of wire rimmed glasses and had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "For a bunch of wizards, you would think you could keep better track of your wands?"

"Where did you find Neville's first wand, I thought it was destroyed years ago?" the wizard asked.

"It just went reality hopping," the goat replied. "You might want to lock it up, because it's not quite right. It can drive a mammal insane."

The wizard quickly set it down on his desk. "I'll see that it's locked up Merlin."

"You do that Harry!" the goat said as he stepped into the portal. "Make sure you do that!"

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

 **This is Part Two of Neville's Wand Trilogy…the wand will return to bedevil our favorite fox and rabbit.**


End file.
